


soulmates

by Clexa90



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Polis, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa90/pseuds/Clexa90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a story of what would have happened if clarke choose her happiness and stayed with lexa in polis</p>
            </blockquote>





	soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> hope you enjoy it

Clarke went to her room to get her things to leave polis and go to Octavia and go help her friends but all she could think about was lexa. The love of her life who she was leaving behind.

After everything she has been through she thought she deserved happiness. So she went back to lexa room.

“lex, lex, lex” Clarke said.

“hey Clarke I thought you left” lexa said

As Clarke was walking up to lexa. She just went in and kissed her.

“ I cant leave. I choose you, I chose my happiness and they will be fine without me. I just want it to be me and you” Clarke said

“ are you sure, i want you too stay too” lexa said

“ yes i'm 100% sure. I love you lexa kom truiku “ Clarke said

“ I love you to “ lexa said

They both went in for a kiss.

 

octavia left with indra. 

" i'm done waiting for her. she chose what she wanted so lets go" octavia said 

" lets go. she will be fine with the commander"

so off they went to go where raven was getting helped.once they where their they octavia had to explain to everyone why she wasn't there and she knew that clarke chose lexa over them.

" hey guys " said Octavia 

" hey were's clarke " said Bellamy 

" i'm sorry bel but Clarke choose to stay with Lexa and not come back with us i'm sorry" said Octavia 

" i don't believe that, she wouldn't " said bellamy 

" she did bel she told me that she couldn't come because she choosing love over us " Octavia said

" she doesn't love her, she left us "

" yes she does she told me that she has ever felt this way before and that she doesn't care if nobody likes it. she is in love with the commander and she choose her so we have to deal with it " octaviva said

" i dont know what to say but i hope she will be happy " bellamy said 

everyone was shocked but hoped she was happy

 

back at polis. lexa and clarke where in there room. clarke moved into lexa room

" hey babe do you want to have a bath" clarke said 

" ya sure just run the water" lexa said 

so once clarke ran the water they got into the bath

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it
> 
> please tell me what you think


End file.
